Replace
by LovableNick
Summary: After Derek breaks Stiles heart, who puts it back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Stiles POV**

The smell of burnt French toast. I can recognize that scent any day; my dad trying to cheer me up after over hearing an argument between me and Derek. He always gets this old cooking book Scott's mom gave us as a Christmas gift a few years ago, and tries to whip up whatever he thinks would cheer me up.

Derek and I have been getting into a lot of fights this week, mostly over Scott, being a boyfriend and an Alpha, and college but just over little things. Last night was the first time my dad overheard our fight, and it was the first time Derek growled at me (in a non-sexual way). I'm still bewildered that he would growl at me, like I'm a piece of meat or another freaking dog. Not only did he growl at me, but for the first time he almost hit me.

"Stiles... It's time to get up. I made you breakfast and guess what..." My dad says with enthusiasm.

"What dad?" I reply.

"Your acceptance letter from NYU is here!" says so loud my ear drum almost explodes. I realize what he says and jump out of bed like there was a fire. I start running to the end of the hallway when I trip and fall down the flight of stairs. My face hitting ever 5th step and my toe every 4th step made my two best features swell up and turn purple. Still, not even 100 flights of stairs would stop me from seeing that letter.

"Are you ok?" my dad says rushing down the stairs.

"Yeah" I say back.

I start to notice that the envelope was torn which means my dad must have ripped it open and read it before I could. I also notice that my dad made my favorite burnt sugar cookie he used to make me every Christmas. This wasn't a good sign, my favorite breakfast, my favorite cookie, and I noticed my favorite latte (Carmel and Pumpkin latte). _I didn't get in_, I'm thinking to myself, which would explain all of my favorite things to eat, drink, and the torn piece of paper. I hesitate and give my dad the coldest look and he frowns, facing the ground.

"You already know what the letter says huh?" I say still with my deathly morning voice.

"Yeah, I tried to tell you earlier but I didn't notice until after your fight with Derek, so I didn't want to put too much pressure on you. So as your father I just opened it for you and…" he couldn't continue.

I take a deep breath and reply "Thanks Dad, because if I had Derek and NYU on my mind at the same time, my brain would have exploded."

I open the half torn envelope and read:

**_Dear Genim Stilinski,_**

**_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into New York University program of fall of 2013. It is very important that you take the time to read the enclosed material, which will inform you on how to fully enroll into New York University. This information will be mailed to you when you call the admissions office at 212-555-2424. _**

**_We look forward to having you!_**

**_Sincerely,,_**

**_Selena Jepsen - Director of Admissions_**

**_SelenaJepsen _**

I just sat there in disbelief wondering how I was going to tell my dad about me not going to college.

I hold my breath and say, "Dad, I'm not going".

"Excuse me..." he says with disbelief

"Dad the whole over excited thing was just an act, I thought I wasn't going to get accepted into NYU so I pretended like I actually really wanted to go." I reply.

My dad sat there for a moment and quickly spit out, "Why would you do that?"

I was so scared to even open my mouth and I horrifically explain, "I was planning on moving to Seattle with Derek and New York is on the other side of the country…" I hesitate and continue "…how do you expect me to stay with my true love? "

He sits in his recliner and announces with a long strong voice, "Stiles tell me you just messing with me because if you give up your education for a boy, I swear I would... I would..."

I cut him off and scream "Dad he is not just some boy it's Derek, even if we have fights he will always love me and vice versa!"

Thankfully the doorbell rings and I head straight for the door. "We will finish this when you get back young man" my dad calls out. I nod to acknowledge his response. I open the door to see the love of my life. Derek leans against the hinge of the door way and looks dead in the face.

"I need to talk to you out side" Derek says like he could care less where we spoke.

"Ok" I say wondering what he was going to do or say; I was scared.

We walk outside next to his car and he starts to cry.

"Are you okay babe"

"Don't call me that anymore"

"Why? Derek I wanted to apologize for yesterday –"

Derek cuts me off and continues, "Maybe we should give each other some space."

"Oh my gosh, this is not happening, YOUR BREAKING-UP WITH ME!"

"Stiles let me finish, I think we should end whatever we call this rollercoaster ride"

"You mean our relationship"

"Stiles I'm trying to make this as easy as possible"

I lost all air circulation and got my inhaler out of my back pocket and used it more than 7 times, I continued "As easy as possible? Your breaking up with me how is that supposed to be easy"

Derek started to get angry and said "Fine I tried to let you down easy but you forced me to say this, I moved on Stiles okay. I don't find you clumsiness sexy any more, everything you do or say annoys me, and I'm getting sick of your bullshit".

I felt myself throw up and pass out at the same time because of how bad Derek just hurt me. I felt like my heart stopped beating and broke into small little pieces of glass and cut every organ in my body. I continued, "O-Okay you didn't m-mean that –"

Derek cut me off again and said, "See Stiles things like that annoy me and when I leave just forget about me all together, I'm just the guy that you lost your virginity to that's it!"

"Why? What about Seattle, we were supposed to move there together." I said trying to make myself stop crying.

"Yeah I'm going to Seattle but you're staying here because I don't have time to baby sit an 18 years old. Derek takes a deep breath and says "Goodbye Stiles, in the past you were the cutest, funniest, and the most fun guy to hang out with but now I have to grow up and move on and I suggest you do the same."

Derek goes into his car and hands me a box, "Here are all the things you left at my house, and this is goodbye". Derek walks to his car and shut the door really loud.

I watched as Derek's black car drove out of my drive way and out of my life. Then I lost all strength and drop to my knees and cried until my dad call for me.

Walking into the house I told my dad to call and fully enroll me into NYU. Then I rushed to my bed and cried non-stop all night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Dad, I need you to help me unpack!" I say to my dad while he drives away. It's been 4 months since my first and LAST relationship ended but today is a new day. It's my first day at NYU and I'm dragging my luggage all over campus trying to find my dorm, secretly hoping my roommate isn't an asshole. I try asking some of the students but I should have known that New York is rude as it seems on movies.

"Do you need help?" a random guy asked.

Looking deeply into his eyes I reply, "Well as a matter of fact I do, where is building 24: Floor 9"

"Are you a freshman?" He says wondering if he should had just answered my question and walked away.

I couldn't find my words because I was so mesmerized by how sexy this man was "Yeah" I say.

"Cool, you're going to love it here but to answer your question, you go up the stairs that are in Monroe Hall, go down the hallway, make a right when you pass the swimming pool, and boom your right there." He asserted over enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much…." I say not knowing his name.

He smiles and replies, "Sky… my name is Sky"

Starting to get butterflies, I sputter "Thank you so much Sky!"

"No problem" he acknowledges.

As I watch Sky walk into a big grey building I think to myself "that was the only person in this town I knew". Scott decided to go to University of Virginia (UVA) and join the lacrosse team, but with his grades in high school I don't know how the hell he got in. Allison's also going to UVA and she is training for archery, Scott told me that she was so good an Olympic coach asked for her by name. Lydia's in a fashion school two blocks away from NYU so I promised her we would celebrate our victory over dinner tonight.

After standing in the middle of the campus looking like an idiot, I took the directions Sky gave me. I went up a long flight of stairs, went down a hallway which had the swimming teams changing room (which I enjoyed passing by).

I finally make it to the building that my dorms in and stand in disbelief. My dorm is huge and has the best view of the Empire State Building. If the building is this good, I wonder what my dorm room would look like. I took a deep breath and made my way to the building.

I walk in and almost trip over my own feet, the room is so beautiful I melt and a woman asked me "Do you need help?"

"Yes, today is my first day and I needed to find room Z69" I reply.

"Okay so you just take this elevator up to level 4, walk down the hall, and then your there!" she explains.

I nod to show that I understood but really I didn't so I just said "Thank You!" and walked in the elevator. While going to the fourth level, I hope and pray that my roommate isn't a freak or an asshole. The elevator opens and I walk down a hallway, after every trembling step my foot gets weaker and weaker. I pass Z67, Z68, and my room Z69 which is the last door in the hallway. I started to dangle around in my pocket, trying to find my keys but realized they were in my hand the whole time.

I put the key in the door and open it to find the most beautiful and biggest room I've ever seen. It was as big as my house and it had a huge kitchen. The bed room was so nice and large that you could probably fit 100 elephants in it. I see my roommate's stuff on the bed he claimed and one other bed that was empty (knowing it was mine). From the looks of my roommate's things, he is probably rich, nice, but is organized. Also, telling by a ball that's big, rubbery, and has the words "Calm Down" on it, he has anger issues.

When I start to make my way into the bathroom I hear the shower running, guessing it was my roommate I change my direction. I go into the kitchen and see that we have one those Italian pizza ovens and we have a cappuccino maker. I go to see what we have in the fridge but see nothing, so I start to write down all the things I might need from the store.

The bathroom door opens and I see the back of my roommate. He was half naked and nothing covering him but a towel. He also was tall, blonde, and had one of the best bodies ever seen.

I try to polite and introduce myself after he got dress and say "Hi my name is Stiles!"

"Stilinski?" Jackson said.

I stood there in disbelief, Jackson the guy who made my first two years of High School terrible, the guy who went from a Kanima to a wolf is my _roommate._

"Jackson?" I asserted

"What the hell is this some kind of joke?" he replied

Wondering if he just playing around I say "No, but what the hell are you doing here."

"_What am I doing here? _What are you doing here?"

"I live here, but you haven't answered my question."

"I live here Stilinski, and if this is a joke you and McCall are playing it's not fucking funny. And aren't you and Derek supposed to be in Canada or something…. You know what forget it, I don't care! I will just got get another room as long as I am as far away from you, Stilinski."

"You're doing us both a favor!"

Jackson closes the door behind him after leaving and made the whole room shake. I could still feel the room shaking so I sat down. I then realized that was the first time I heard Derek's name ever since he broke up with me.

I started to feel my heart aching and water falling from my eyes. All the memories I had with him start flooding back. My air circulation started to stop and I couldn't breathe, I started to reach for the inhaler in my pocket but by the time I reached everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stiles, wake up!" An unknown voice called out, "Stiles come on wake up!" I could feel lips pressed against mine and pressure on my chest. "5 more minutes" I reply, hearing someone breathing with relief. I lean up to see Sky hovering over my body closely, wondering how did he find me, but secretly I liked it.

"Are you okay?" Sky kept asking, wondering if I was severely hurt or just playing around.

Smelling every sexy scent Sky had to offer, I slowly reply, "I'm fine, but what am I doing on the floor… with you?"

Trying to find the right words to say, Sky explains "Well I was looking for my friend, Jackson, and I walk in his dorm seeing you lying on the floor gasping for air, so I gave you mouth to mouth hoping that would've helped!"

"You friend?", my throat started to burn, "You're friends with Jackson?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"_Know him?_ I hate him, he tortured me all through high school and I can't believe you're friends with someone so…. Uhgggg!"

"Wow, I don't know how he could have tortured someone as nice and hot as you… I MEAN. Uhhhh... as cool as you!

I sat there and smiled in disbelief, a sexy guy called me hot. Even though that didn't fix the fact that I had a big hole in my heart (caused by the one that shall not be named), it brought back memories of when I was happy. I started to remember what had happened in the past 30 minutes and I felt myself fainting again. Before I could pull myself back up, Sky picked me up and sat me down on my bed without any struggle.

"Thank you" I say.

"No problem, soo uhh, maybe I should come back later for Jackson." Sky replies.

"Good luck finding him, after seeing me, he went to go change his dorm room", I yell not knowing the volume of my voice.

Sky starts to laugh uncontrollably and falls on my bed right next to me. He controls himself and explains "If Jackson can change his dorm room, then I'm Lana Del Rey", Sky starts to laugh and continues, "Once you're placed in a dorm, that's it, no changing".

I wait for Sky to completely finish laughing and I reply "Well that's great, I have to room with the world's biggest asshole."

Sky gets off my bed, the grabs his messenger bag and says "I have to go, when Jackson gets back can you please tell him I stopped by." Sky goes out the door and slowly closes it, leaving me alone once again.

After having a panic attack, then being awaken by an angel, I had to go meet up with Lydia at a restaurant 5 blocks away from my dorm. Mostly through high school I thought I was in love with her but when I fell in love with "The one that shall not be named" all my feeling for her went out the window. After finding out that I liked guys, Lydia became interested in me (just as friends) and we became best friends. "Lydia!" I announce to get her attention.

Lydia turned around with her new blonde hair and screamed while running towards me "Stiles, OMG it's been forever since I've seen you", finale reaching me she gave me a huge hug and continued, "How do you like the new hair?"

Looking for the right words to say, I respond with "I absolutely love it, you look like the young Reese Witherspoon", which was a lie but saying that would have made her day.

"Stiles you always know how to cheer me up" Lydia says while our waiter seats us at our table. She continues "Sooo how's NYU? You have to tell me everything. What's your dorm like? Did you meet any new friends? How was un-packing? How do you like your roommate?"

Wondering if she knew already that Jackson was my roommate, I tell her "I love NYU and my dorm. I've met one friend and…"

"And what?" she says anxiously.

"Jackson's my roommate!" I reply.

Overly surprised Lydia announced "Jackson? Like Jackson Whittemore? My ex-boyfriend, Jackson?"

"Yeah the devil is rooming with me" I declared.

Lydia looked confused and asked "Didn't Jackson and Danny hook up over summer, so if Jackson is here where's Danny?"

Everything that happened over summer started to make sense now, I explain to Lydia "Ohh I understand! Danny and Jackson hooked up but I guess things didn't work, so instead of going to California with Danny, Jackson came out here for college"

"That does explain how Danny cried nonstop the last month of school and Jackson hating every couple he saw especially you and Derek" Lydia said.

Before I could respond to Lydia, an angel came towards me and all I could do was fall out of my seat. When I fell out of my chair Lydia and Sky came right to my side.

"We have to stop meeting like this" Sky says while helping me up.

Lydia looked so confused and asked "Like what… You know him?"

"Yes I do and I somehow always find him a damsel in distress!" Sky announced while looking at me and smiling.

I stare at him for a moment I declare, "Not always I didn't fall the time I met you."

"Well yeah but you were tripping over those long legs of yours", Sky says with a sexy tone in his voice.

Lydia could tell that Sky and I were flirting, and she stood up and whispered something in his ear. Sky started to laugh and told Lydia "I was going to do it any way!"

I started to get angry and I wanted to know what Lydia said so I asked "What?"

"I have to go to the restroom I'll be right back", Lydia says ignoring my question.

Sky sits in the chair right next to mine and takes a deep breath. He reaches for my hands and answers "Stiles, I like you and not just as a friend but I like you, like you. Ever since I saw you early today I knew that I wanted to be your boyfriend. Also, I need a date and I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party on Saturday with me. Also if you're not ready to go as my date then, we can just go as friends."

I couldn't answer his question because of how shocked and happy I was so I asked "You like guys?"

Sky smiled and replied, "I think the correct word you're looking for is homosexual and yes I am but you still haven't answered _my _question.

I responded, "Suure"

We sit there in awkward silence waiting for Lydia to come back. When he started to leave Sky announced "I'll pick you up on Saturday at 8 ok".

I nod to acknowledge him and he walks away. While walking away Lydia asks me, "Ok so when you said I met one friend, did you mean that sexy god?"

"Pretty much, and he just asked me out on Saturday." I say with enthusiasm.

Lydia screams out, "You lucky bitch"

I look around to see if anyone in the restaurant could of heard her and I asked her "I guess I am lucky but, what did whisper into his ear?"

She smiles and says, "I told him to have hot dirty sex with you and that you were bisexual"

"Ohh, don't do that ever again" I declare.

I go in my dorm seeing Jackson holding his anger ball repeating "Calm Down", as I walk into toward my bed Jackson says, "Really? Do you have to date my friend?"

I go up to Jackson and reply "What happens between me and Sky is none of your business, so but out"

"I will NOT but out because he was my best friend before your boyfriend" Jackson screams to the top of his lungs.

Before I scream louder than Jackson I calm down and ask "Why do all my relationships or good friendships bother you?"

Jackson gets close to me and says, "Don't try to play mind games on me Stilinski, you just need to leave Sky alone"

I felt like this was my first time standing up to Jackson and it felt great, so I respond, "Why?"

When we were face to face I thought Jackson was going to hit me so when I took a step backwards he pulled me closer and kissed me. This kiss wasn't just an ordinary kiss you get every day it was wet, magical, sexual, and genuine. Jackson took a baby step back and held my wrist saying "That's why!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dear Scott,_**

**_ My first week of college was insane. Not only getting confused with all my classes but seeing new and old faces. I met this guy named Sky and he took me to this college party that had alcohol, drugs, and a lot of sexual activity (wink wink). I had a great time but when he dropped me off at my dorm room, he tried to kiss me and I rejected. I know this is going to sound weird but my roommate is Jackson, yeah Jackson Whittemore, and that's the reason I didn't kiss Sky. You're probably wondering why Jackson was the reason I didn't kiss Sky and the reason for that being is Jackson kissed me the night before and said he's had feeling for me ever since Derek (it's so hard to say his name). Now every time I mention it he says he was just joking and that he wasn't serious. Then he uses the excuse 'He was drunk' but I know Jackson was sober and serious because that kiss didn't feel fake, it felt real. Now I'm torn between two guys that I really like but I don't know what to do…. I kinda feel like that Bella chick! Don't forget to tell Allison that I said "Hi" and don't die in lacrosse practice._**

**_ Sincerely Your Best Friend,_**

**_ Stiles S._**

I took a deep breath and read over my letter hoping I don't sound like a complete idiot. I look and see Jackson waking up and going straight to the kitchen. For some reason Jackson liked to be half naked 24/7 (either a shirt with briefs on or shorts with no shirt on) and he probably did it to turn me on but I tried my hardest to not look.

My phone goes off I see that Sky is calling. "Hello", I answer while putting my phone on speaker.

"Hello beautiful…. I'm sorry maybe the beautiful thing was too soon." He says sadly.

Smiling hard, I notice Jackson is giving my phone the death stair. I pause then reply, "No that wasn't too soon, that actually made my whole day."

Jackson laughed, "Hey Stiles, you know what would make my day if you stop eating all the Nutella!"

I ignore Jackson but knowing that he is just trying to cock-block, I throw my pillow at him, which he dodges. Sky overheard Jackson but decided to also ignore him and reply "Well maybe for now on I will call you beautiful because Stiles means beautiful in my language."

"You are so corny" I announce.

After Sky finish laughing he says "Yeah I know I am but what I really called for was to ask you a question.

From the sound of Sky's voice and the change of facial expression on Jackson, I knew this question was serious. "Ok what the question?"

"Would you like to go to this wedding with me in California?"

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, I know we just met three weeks ago but you're the closes thing I have to a date and I really like you. Also I want you to meet my parents but if I'm moving too fast for you, you don't have to go."

I take a deep breath and watch Jackson wait for my response. Also waiting for my response, Sky grunted and I said, "Of course I'll go, when are we leaving?"

"We leave in two days; I'll come over tomorrow to answer any other questions." Sky continued, "I have to go buy our plane tickets, is there anything else you would like to ask me?"

I was starting to speak when Jackson took my phone and added "Hey Sky, its J-Dog, I will also like to come if that's all right with you."

"Sure the more the merrier" Sky said trying not to sound depressed or disappointed that he won't be a lone with me.

Giving me a sexual look then smiling, Jackson replied, "Thank You and goodbye."

Jackson grinned and threw my phone on my bed and said "Looks like we will be going to the wedding together."

"NO, Jackson you will stay your wolf-ass here!"

"People are going to think you're crazy if you keep calling me a wolf… it's supposed to be a secret."

"Just stop, you know I like Sky and you're always trying to be the 3rd wheel."

"What else am I supposed to do if my best friend is dating my… never mind."

"Is dating your what?"

"It doesn't matter, anymore"

"Well I think it does"

"Ok fine if you want to know so bad, I lied to you when I said I was drunk. When I kissed you I was one hundred percent sober. Stiles all those years in high school, I didn't hate you, I liked you but I didn't want anyone to know. Then when I got ready to ask you out, you started dating Derek."

"Ohh, but Jackson that gives you no right to try and break up what Sky and I have together. I'm sorry but you should have just told me the truth from the beginning"

"Yeah, maybe I don't deserve a guy as perfect as you."

"That's not what I'm trying to say."

Jackson ignored me and walked towards into the bathroom. Looking back on our conversation, it feels like I got Jackson's heart and crushed it into millions of pieces.

He came out of the bathroom completely naked and said "I forgot my towel!"

Jackson gave me his usual sexy look and started coming towards me. I tried my hardest not to look at his junk but caught myself sneaking a peek. I stuttered until I finally got out, "Hey Jacks, im sorry-".

Jackson put his finger to my mouth, cutting me off, and whispering into my ear, "Shhh Shhh, Its ok Stiles, you don't have to be sorry."

Jackson's body and my own became really close. He grabbed one of my hands and placed it on his ass, while he grabbed the other and placed it on his chest.

"Sky can't give you what I could give you" Jackson whispered again in my ear. And before I could get one word out, Jackson picked me up and kissed me.

The kiss was amazing and even better than the first time we kissed. I could taste strawberries on his tongue which made me want to devour his mouth. Jackson threw me on his bed and didn't hesitate to climb on top of me. Every dry hump he did made me moan louder and louder. Digging my nails in his back, I see his eyes change colors.

Jackson rips my blue boxer briefs off, while fingering my mouth. I've never wanted Jackson so much in my life. His golden hair, his beautiful blue eyes turning yellow, sexy body, and moaning almost made me cum. I wanted Jackson inside of me at this moment but then he jumped up.

"What? No No NO NO!" Jackson said while throwing some shorts on.

I gaze up at Jackson with a confused face, "Did I do something wrong?"

Jackson struggling to get his clothes on he says, "Nooo you were perfect but I smell…. Never mind"

Still confused I replied, "What did you smell?"

"Not what, who." Jackson says with a scared face.

Before I could ask who, I hear a knock on door and I proceed to put my underwear on. Jackson stares at the door and doesn't answer it.

I make my way to the door and Jackson screams, "Don't answer that!"

"Who's the worst it could be?" I say while seeing Jackson's scared face. I open the door to see a tall black haired guy with muscles everywhere.

"Hi Stiles" the dark haired guy says.

I start to feel myself drop a little and before hitting the floor and fainting, I scream "Derek! What the fuck?"


End file.
